


Chemistry

by CaliforniaQueen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reylo Microfics September 2020, So Married, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Welcome Home Sex, low key smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliforniaQueen/pseuds/CaliforniaQueen
Summary: Just a short, fluffy bit of smut to brighten your day. Nearly each paragraph is a tweet from the September microfic challenge on Twitter. The prompts are as follows:ALCHEMYRIGORMERCURYIRIDESCENCESUSPENSIONFIZZCOBALTAUTUMN IN NEW YORK - songINDUCTIONCLASSTEMPERBINDDISTILLMOLTENREACTIONLEADBOND
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Chemistry

They were soulmates. Simple as that really. Two souls as one separated by time. They were born, they grew up, and by necessity, they reunited. It was a prophecy. Their love? Well, that was a subtle kind of alchemy. A magic all its own...

* * *

The plane landed & a bubble of excitement filled the lonely ache that had been inside Rey for the last five days. She was wrong thinking the rigor of a busy week would distract her. The only thing she could think about was him soothing a different ache the moment she got home.

Walking through the door, the candlelight flickering on the walls got her attention first, followed by Freddie Mercury singing “Love of My Life”—her favorite song. 

“Welcome home, sweetheart,” she heard a voice call, just beyond the shadows.

She shivered with anticipation. 

Crystal goblets of wine shone with enticing iridescence in the shifting light, bouncing rainbows of color across the mahogany table. She smiled broadly as he stepped into the light, the luminous glow on his skin attracting her like a moth to a flame. 

Their separation—merely a week, but feeling like forever—came down to this moment. A heartbeat. A suspension in time where nothing existed but the pull of each other’s souls desperate to reconnect. 

She met his eyes and watched them darken in response. 

“Hi,” she breathed. 

In a flash their bodies were pressed together as he whispered back, “Hi.”

His mouth crashed to hers then, lips moving sensuously. His tongue swept inside in an explosion of fireworks—the crackle, hiss, and fizz of sparks falling all around them igniting a fire in her belly. 

Hands slid up her body, sending tingles down her spine as he pushed her grey, cashmere coat and cobalt scarf off her shoulders. The garments puddled on the floor, and all the while he never left her, his mouth continuing to give as he took—a breath, a sigh, a part of her soul. 

He moved in open-mouthed kisses down the column of her throat. She softly gasped with each press of his lips as Fitzgerald crooned “Autumn in New York” through the speakers.

She smiled, reminded of that September day he proposed in Central Park. 

“I love you so much,” she whispered. 

He lifted her into his arms and carried her to their bed, murmuring his declaration of love in between breathless kisses, knocking into furniture along the way. She laughed as his high school science fair trophy for demonstrating magnetic induction clattered to the floor. 

He laid her on their bed and kept his gaze locked with hers. Eyes nearly black with desire watched her while he undressed. She shuddered as the last piece of fabric fell and he smirked. She knew when he got that look on his face that she was in for a first class experience.

She watched him remove her clothing, unwrapping her as if she were a gift. He lowered his lips to her, a ghost of a kiss pressed softly to her belly & continued south, teasing her flesh, avoiding anywhere she needed him. 

“Ben,” she snapped. “Please.” 

“Temper, temper,” he teased. 

His warm, wet tongue sank slowly into her & she felt need, lust, & love for him bind together in a potent combination that resulted in a long, throaty moan. 

He drank her down like a man dying of thirst, reveling in the sounds of pleasure that reverberated through her. 

She became desperate for release, writhing and grasping at his hair, the sheets, the headboard. Her exertion caused a fine sheen of moisture to distill on her skin. He slid a finger inside her, then another, and all at once the world stopped turning

When he eased himself inside her, she gasped and wrapped her legs around his waist, cradling him with her hips. The molten heat within her was almost enough to drive him over the edge. He captured her mouth with a searing kiss, willing his body to regain control. 

He rocked into her, his body urging her to the edge of sanity. Her soft mewls in reaction to every deep thrust, her nails digging into sculpted arms, and her heels pressing his hips to hers, spurred him on, bringing them closer to the precipice together. 

She reached the peak with an exultant cry, free-falling into bliss with only him to hold onto. She heard him follow her lead, chanting her name in a rush as she fluttered around him. He clutched her tightly in an almost desperate need to never let her go. 

Afterwards, they lay quiet—breathing slowed and heartbeats synchronized. With limbs tangled, hands clasped, and drowsy words of devotion on their lips, they drifted into a peaceful sleep, secure in the knowledge that theirs was a bond strong enough to withstand space and time. 


End file.
